howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinda
|Source = Franchise}} Cinda is a female Fire Fury appearing in Dragons: Rescue Riders. Biography ''Meeting Aggro In "Furious Fun", Cinda and her friend, Laburn, traveled near Huttsgalor on a never-ending quest for fun. They meet up with a young Fire Fury named Aggro, whom they are surprised lives in one place and does not travel around. At first Cinda and Laburn were not interested in meeting Aggro's friends, but at the mention of food, they followed the younger dragon home to The Roost. After eating their fill, they have fun playing with the Rescue Riders. After a while, the Rescue Riders go to bed, but convince Aggro to stay up all night having fun. By morning they have made a mess and need to clean it up. After doing a poor job cleaning, Cinda and Laburn again convince Aggro to play, instead of tending to her duties. After playing in snow and shooting fireballs, Aggro is able to reluctantly get the two dragons to follow her. However, they are quickly distracted yet again when they saw Boiling Springs Valley. Despite Aggro's warning that it was dangerous, Cinda and Laburn fly around the unpredictable geysers. Eventually all three become dangerously stuck in hot mud. The three send off fire blasts into the air, in hopes of attracting help. The Rescue Riders noticed the blasts and come to their rescue. After thanking them, Cinda and Laburn leave the area to continue their quest. Physical Appearance Cinda is bright orange with yellow shades and a pale underbelly. Her wings, tail fins and horns are bright red and her eyes are yellow. She has a red scar crossing her nasal horn. Personality Cinda is very playful and energetic, always looking forward to having fun with her friend, Laburn. She is very friendly towards other dragons, even those who are not her species. Cinda doesn't like doing chores, but she can still be helpful if asked. She doesn't always realize when she exaggerates with her games or when she might be doing something dangerous, which is her only weakness. Abilities *'Fire blast:' Being a Fire Fury, Cinda is able to shoot balls of fire with great precision. She often combines her blasts with Laburn's to produce a firework-like effect into the sky. Cinda can also concentrate her fire into a small blue flame, which can be used to heat up metal in order to bend it ore fuse two pieces of metal together. *'Glowing:''' Like all Fire Furies, Cinda is able to heat up her body enough to make her body glow in the dark. Relationships Laburn Laburn is Cinda's best friend. The two of them have been together for such a long time, that they know each other's preferences and finish each other's sentences. They always do things together, as a team, be it a game or a rescue mission Aggro Cinda, along with Laburn, easily accept Aggro into their small group because she is also a Fire Fury. Because of this they treat her as a little sister, and as such, get her into trouble having fun. Appearances Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragon Characters from the Franchise Category:Dragons: Rescue Riders Characters Category:Medium Dragons